Dusty
This is a PAW Patrol of today's new lps episode Sue Syndrome. Summary Dusty gets jealous when the pups enjoy the company of a rescued fancy and sweet smelling cowpup. Characters Dusty Tundra Ocean Marie Marshall Zuma Rocky Ryder Avery The Fancy Cowpup Gallery Story (It was a nice day at the Lookout and Dusty was preparing for a joke to tell the pups) Dusty: Hey pups, I got a new joke for today. What did the scrambled egg tell the hard boiled egg? Pups: (chattering) Dusty: Don't be so hard boiled! Tundra: Oh my. How stinky! Marshall: Ugh! Dusty you smell like a rotten egg! Dusty: Really? Well, the last time I took a bath was..... last year. Ocean: Maybe you should take a bath, Dusty. Ryder: Hey pups. I rescued this lost pup. And I was thinking you can hang out with her until I find her owner. Dusty, I think you two are really going to hit it off. Avery: Please to meet ya'll. I'm Avery. My, what a lovely lookout! (Pups sniffing) Tundra: What is that lovely scent I smell? Avery: Why, thats me. I'm a fancy cowpup type and I always want to make a good impression. But I don't wanna brag. Tundra: You are a breathe of fresh air! Ocean: Wow! Now thats something to smile about! Dusty: I guess if you like that kind of thing. Marie: I don't know why but I feel so..... happy! Tundra and Ocean: Me too! Avery: I believe your reacting to my perfume scent. It just seems to make everyone delirious! Marie: Hey, Avery, do you have custom perfume scents? Avery: Why, of course. I can create any pleasant scent anyone desires using my perfume. Tundra: How about a big field with bursting with lilacs! Marie: And orchids! Ocean: And jasmine! Avery: (sprays flower scent prefume) (Tundra, Ocean, and Marie imagine themselves in a meadow field full of flowers) Ocean: (pants) Phew! That was quiet a hike! Tundra: How utterly fabulous! Marie: (sniffs flowers) Oh! Jasmine! Ocean: (sniffs) Mmm! Orchidy! (Tundra, Ocean, and Marie laugh and play in the flowers and then fantasy ends) Avery: I love to make people and animals happy. I think I may need a little rest now. Marshall, Zuma, and Rocky: Hello! Rocky: We would like to make a request too. Avery: Whatever would you like? Zuma: Well, fields of flowers is nice... but we were thinking of something like the beach! The saltwater.... Rocky: The grilled hotdogs.... Marshall: Oh! The fresh air! Avery: (sprays beach scent prefume) (Marshall, Zuma, and Rocky imagine themselves at the beach) Rocky: There's nothing quiet not the smell of a hotdog. Oh, easy there! (gets bounced into the sky) Whoa! (Bird tries to take Rocky's hot dog) Rocky: Hey! Let go! (falls) Zuma: (is in hunky sand body) (sighs) Smell that salt air! (Rocky falls on Zuma which turns the hunky sand body into a fat sand body) Zuma: Rocky, look what you've done! Rocky: Oh well. Plently with yummy hotdog goodness for everyone (eats hotdog) Zuma: Hey, where's Marshall anyways? (Rocky & Zuma see Marshall surfing on a seal) Marshall: Yeah! Oh man! Smell that fresh air! Sealbugna, dude! (Zuma & Rocky get splashed by the big tide and the fantasy ends) Pups: (laughing) Dusty: I don't know what they're so happy about. You don't even tell jokes. (walks away) Avery: (sees Dusty and feels bad for her) (coming soon) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Summary Pages Category:Summaries